New Years reunion
by Mr.obviouse
Summary: Ash invites sever of his old friend to a party to celebrate the comeing of the new year, and although he doesn't get as many people as he wish to come, the guest of honor came at least. Latias... (this will be a three chapter story.) Rated T for I don't know:)


(Brock is 24, he met ash(Age 10) when he(Brock) was 16, Bianca(Altomare) is 21, she met ash(11-1/2) when she was about 14, and finally Max met Ash(age 12)when he(max) was 9 and is now 15)May is 17) Serena is 18)

It's two nights before New years and one eighteen year old Ash Ketchum is having a party at his house in Kanto, he invited all his friends to come early and just stay in his house, god knows he had the room, but unfortunately many had other plans, but he did have a short list consisting of; Brock, Bianca (altomare), Serena, Misty and her boyfriend, May, max, and his favorite guest, Latias. He smiled thinking about his small crush he used to have on her.

Ring Ring, went the door bell.

Ash opened it up and began to play the part of a host.

"we'll I'm happy to see you made it here safely, why don't you make yourself at home." he said to his first guest.

"why thank you Ash, and I must say I'm loving the break from my little bro's and sisters." said Brock.

"well glad I could help buddy, and you know this little reunion wouldn't be complete without your famous cooking." Ash said.

Brock smiled, "hey Ash Ive been meaning to ask you something." Brock said.

"yeah what is it?" Ash replied.

"we'll I was wondering if you really only threw this party so you could hang with Latias, well thats what Misty says anyways." he said.

Ash blushed, a habit he wasn't fond of, "what, no this is just a little get together." he said embarrassed.

Brock rubbed his neck, "yeah bout that, Misty isn't coming, her boyfriend's parents invited them last minute, and they couldn't say no." he said.

Ash smiled, "that's great that those two are getting so close." he said letting out a little chuckle.

Brock headed up-stairs to get settled in for bed as it was quite late, Yet Ash had to stay up still later so he could greet the multitude of other guests.

(12:00 AM)

There was a knock at the door and Ash woke with a start, he had begun to doze off dreaming of 'better times' "coming." Ash yelled, as he headed for the door.

He opened it and was surprised to find all his guests there at once. They headed inside and everyone sat down, before Ash realized he was missing a guest. He turned to Bianca and asked, "hey wheres Latias, I don't see her?" he asked.

"oh dangit, she's waiting outside for you I forgot." she said.

Ash ran out the door and saw a beautiful sight, there she was, even though it was just a shape-shift form he knew it was her immediately, her hair was a blazing red and it cut off about mid-back, that went well with her soft but fiery red-pink eyes, her dress was also almost all red except for a lone blue triangle mid chest area, and her dress he loved that as its luminescent pattern moved it appeared to change shades yet always returning to that indescribable hue he had come to appreciate as being all hers.

"you look..." he tried to form a complete sentence but was haveing trouble.

(telepathy will be done like normal speech)

Latias blushed and looked away, "I knew it, this dress is over the top isn't it?" she asked looking at the ground.

"you look..." he still couldn't find the right words to describe her.

"I'm sorry Ash, I just wanted to look well dressed, I'll change into something more casual." she said misunderstanding his silence.

"beautiful." he whispered before hugging her. They both secretly reveled at the close contact with the other.

They beak apart and Latias offers him her hand, and takes it walking her back towards the front door.

she held him back not wanting to move.

"what's wrong Latias?" He asked.

the Pokemon shuffled back and forth, not knowing how to say what she wanted to.

"I.. I missed you Ash." She said quietly.

"I missed you too Latias." He replied to her, he also took a step closer.

They stood there for several moments, waiting for Latias to ask what she wanted, just as she had worked up the nerve a voice came from the door.

"hey, you guys coming in, you'll catch your deaths out there, it's freezing."said Max.

They smiled and walked inside closing the door behind them.

Both Serena, and May started yawning.

"well, I guess it's time we all tucked in." Ash said.

"sounds good to me." Replied a few of them.

"okay guys, I have enough rooms for everybody, but not on the first floor, so who wants second?" He asked.

"well, why don't we double up instead, so we can all be downstairs." May said.

"that sounds okay, if you guys want to." Ash said.i

they all nodded in agreement and made pairs, Max and May didn't mind sharing a room, Bianca grabbed Serena and winked at Latias, she knew Latias wanted Ash and was determined to help her friend.

they all settled into their rooms, and prepared for a good night sleep.

(in Ash's room)

Ash turned his back to her as she changed, not that it matterd to much, as she just morphed her cloths to a simple night gown.

Latias blushed as she laid in the bed next to Ash, though the bed was quite big enough for them to sleep on opposite ends, she had opted to sleep closer to him.

Ash who was just starting to doze noticed this and smiled, he rolled over and looked into her red eyes and just laid there.

latias who was blushing harder and harder inched closer to him, until she was close enough to wrap her arms around him, and he did likewise, and they slowly fell asleep.

Well guys this is part one of a three part series/or chapters, whatever/ anyways, guys leave a review if you liked it and if your new please follow and favorite, see you guys next time㈆0


End file.
